dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vicious Android 13!
This is the seventeenth chapter of the What-If story: Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe Vicious Android #13 - End of the Line Red and Piccolo soon felt what Krillin meant - several power surges and plummets. They followed the signals until they arrived back at the Cell Games arena. They landed and didn't want to believe what they saw. Vegeta, Trunks and Raditz had all been beaten severely by an unknown figure. Vegeta was leant rigidly against a cliff, with blood dripping from his head, arms, legs and mouth. Trunks was unconscious and hanging by a rock jutting out of a cliff that had been pierced through his leg. All the while, Raditz was being held by his neck - bleeding heavily - by the unknown figure. "RADITZ!" shouted Red, and eyed the figure holding his friend by the neck. It looked back at him and instantly dropped Raditz. "So..." said the figure, "You've finally come back, Red." "Who the hell are you?" shouted Red, "And what the hell have you done to our friends!?" "They got in my way..." laughed the figure, "#13's the name, your unlucky number. I was created for the sole purpose of killing the one that destroyed Cell. From what Dr. Gero's computers were showing, you destroyed one Cell. But... there was another... It looked like Gohan was gonna kill the second one, but you played 'Hero' once again..." "What d'you mean 'Two Cells'?" asked Piccolo. "When #17 and #18 were released," explained #13, "Red was the cause. He and the doctor had a little talk, but it all ended when Red destroyed what Dr. Gero believed to be his ultimate creation - the larvae state of Cell. Red destroyed what could have been a bigger threat to you without even knowing it." "I knew things," said Red, "Gero had plenty of blueprints lying around his decrepit lab. I couldn't help but have a little nose around before I blew it up. I knew most of what Cell was capable of, which is why I didn't worry much about coming back to Earth quickly. I knew that Raditz, Vegeta or Gohan could have easily subdued him long enough." "But you didn't count on me..." smirked #13, "I am - without a doubt - the ultimate cyborg. My blueprints were stashed away somewhere safe so no-one could get at 'em. Gero knew that #17 or #18 could turn vicious again, so he hid them where they wouldn't be destroyed..." "Gero could've done so much good in the world," tutted Red, "And he chose to create worthless androids... A lifetime wasted - proved by the point that one of his androids destroyed him." "YOU destroyed him!" shouted #13, "You destroyed the Doctor, #17 and Cell! Its practically your fault that all of the Doctor's expectations were crushed! And for that, I will do what I was programmed for - killing the one that killed Cell." Red looked at the Saiyan bodies scattered over the battlefield. Vegeta, Trunks and Raditz were in terrible shape. Raditz managed to open a dreary eye and spot his friend. "R-Red!" he spluttered, "Take him down... For my sake... Please... I don't want to fight anymore... Just end it!" Red looked around at the area, looking at what had gone on - the Cell Games, Yamcha and Tien's death, the awakening of Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form and the near-destruction of Planet Earth. He stared at #13 before him, who was smirking. "What'll it be, Red?" said #13, "Care to take on the embodiment of ultimate power?" "Bring it," smirked Red, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. #13 laughed at the power displayed by Red. "You're indeed impressive," smirked #13, "But even your Legendary Super Saiyan form won't help against me. I have far more power than Cell did..." "Show me your power," said Red. "You asked for it..." said #13, "Don't forget that." Suddenly, #13 teleported and ended up behind Red. Within milliseconds, #13 had smashed Red into the air. Red was shocked by the amount of speed shown by the android. He looked down and expected to see the android coming towards him, but instead found him to be several feet higher than him, already preparing an energy attack. Red turned to face #13, but #13 suddenly managed to duplicate himself a number of times before Red got to him. Seven identical models were now standing before him, each brandishing a powerful energy attack. Red fired an attack from his right hand that flew from right to left, blowing through all seven models of #13 - all were fake. "What!?" shouted Red, as he looked around for #13. The cunning android suddenly appeared directly in Red's face with his attack at full power and ready to fire. "Time for you to quit," smirked #13, "S.S Deadly Bomber!" 13's Bomber exploded directly at Red, and the mighty Super Saiyan was brought crashing down to the ground with a blinding red explosion. #13 watched and laughed as he assumed his task was complete. Raditz looked at where Red had hit the ground. "No..." he thought, "Not like that... He couldn't die from that!" When the smoke and dust settled and everything was visible, #13's laugh was raised higher - Red was lying in the crater with his power returned to normal, covered in blood. His shirt had been ripped from his body and his jeans were torn. "Mission complete," smirked #13, "But there's still plenty of stuff left to destroy..." He then turned his attention to Piccolo and the remaining Saiyans. Piccolo knew that the others couldn't help him, so he had to go it alone. "You'd better turn your heels and head for the hills, Green Man," smirked #13, "If your strongest line of defence fell at the first hurdle, then what chance do you have?" "There are techniques that the Saiyans can't use that I can that are just as effective against trash like you," said Piccolo, "Like this..!" Piccolo then quickly fired his Special Beam Cannon at #13, which took the android by surprise. Thinking he could just knock it away, #13 attempted to smack the beam back at Piccolo, but was mistaken when the beam went clear through his hand, then his stomach. Some pieces of his circuitry were blown to pieces and #13 was left with a small, short-circuiting hole in his stomach. He looked angrily at Piccolo. "You..." snarled #13, "Now you die!" 13 attempted to move his body, but thanks to the hole that Piccolo's attack made - which conveniently shot through his movement mechanisms - he couldn't budge his body. Piccolo smirked, then laughed at the android. "So much for the embodiment of ultimate power..." said Piccolo, "Brought down by one attack." "Just you wait..!" growled #13, "I don't need my movement to kill you..! I can kill you from this very spot!" "And just how do you intend on doing that?" asked Piccolo, who then fired another quick Special Beam Cannon straight through #13's chest. #13 spluttered and coughed up a little blood. "You're just pissin' me off now!" shouted #13, "DIE!" 13's body lit up red and he managed to send off an explosive wave from his body that knocked Piccolo skywards. The blast also blew Vegeta, Trunks, Raditz and Red away too. It caused each of them impressive damage, but all were still alive - barely. #13 was still stuck without movement, but he looked around the battlefield, eyeing the bodies that had piled up around him. Trunks was now slunk over a rock next to Vegeta, who was propped up against a cliff. They were both unconscious. Piccolo had landed in a bundle next to Raditz who was clenching his chest, and Red was breathing slowly and trying to regain his footing. "What!?" shouted #13, "You're still alive?" Red struggled to his feet and eyed #13 angrily. "I'm more alive than you'll ever be, machine mutant," he snarled, "Not only are you an android, but now you're stuck in that position for the rest of your life!" "Its still enough to kill you..!" shouted #13, who attempted to let off another explosive wave. However, it failed when a stray energy wave hit #13's wound in the middle of his stomach. It exploded and the two holes that managed his stomach and chest combined to make a bigger hole that covered the whole of his middle. #13 looked around angrily to find Raditz on one knee, holding his hand up. "From me to you, #13," smirked Raditz, "Choke on it." Raditz then slowly slipped back to the floor and fell unconscious. Red looked at #13 and smiled. "You're a failed unit," smirked Red, "You're nothing but waste now." 13 couldn't reply, as more and more of his circuits were failing by the second. Just as Red was about to finish #13, a robotic voice emanated from #13's body. "Circuits failure," it spoke, "Initiate self-destruct sequence. 1 minute and counting." The motionless android stood and the countdown to his self-destruction began. Red looked at #13 in shock. "Self-destruct!?" shouted Red, "There's only one thing I can do... But it'll waste the rest of my energy..." Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo slowly awakened and saw the robotic self-destruction counting down. They also saw Red walking over to Raditz. Red knelt down to his Saiyan friend and placed his hand on his chest. Raditz's body quickly lit up red, then back to normal. He instantly woke up and looked at Red. "Red..!" said Raditz, "What're you..?" "Raditz," spoke Red, "#13's going to self-destruct." "Take him away then..!" replied Raditz, "Use Instant Transmission!" "If I use it," explained Red, "Then I'll use up the rest of my energy, I won't be able to make a return trip." "W-what?" stuttered Raditz, "Then you can't..!" "Goodbye, Raditz," said Red, "You've become a great warrior. Protect the universe I wanted to dominate." Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo watched as Red walked up to #13's explosive body. "RED!" shouted Raditz, "There has to be another way!" Red placed his hand on #13's fizzing chest. He turned round so he could see everyone. "Farewell!" he shouted, and with that, the mighty warrior Red vanished without a trace - along with #13. On the Lookout, Krillin, Dende and Gohan - carrying Goku - had just introduced Dende to the Lookout's groundskeeper Mr. Popo, when they felt a massive change in the Earth. Gohan looked down off the edge of the Lookout and noticed something. "There's an android self-destructing!" he shouted. "Rest easy," said Krillin, "Red can take that android to the same place he took Cell, then everything'll be cool again." Goku suddenly stirred as he was lying out on the ground. "Red's power is low..." he said weakly, "If he uses Instant Transmission, he won't make it back..." "What!?" shouted Krillin, "He won't make it back!? Then he can't go!" Seconds after that, Krillin, Gohan, Dende and Goku all felt another massive change on Earth. "RED!" shouted Gohan, "He's gone!" Red and #13 then reappeared on the planet where Red had bumped into Vegeta as a Super Saiyan. The planet still lay quiet with a few alien corpses that Red assumed that Vegeta had murdered in the hope of becoming a Super Saiyan. The planet nearly instantly started to become unstable under the power that #13 was producing. Red watched as #13's power grew wilder and wilder - this was it. "Living for ultimate power..." Red said to himself, "A life wasted." The robotic voice spoke from #13's body once again. "Self-destruction initiate." The ultimate android #13 then lit up bright and blew all its circuits to bits. Limbs flew everywhere and the impact soon managed to reach Red. The Super Saiyan shut his eyes and prepared for his end. The supernova wave of energy hit Red and his body was disintegrated in mere instants. The planet the two were on hit breaking point and blew up, leaving a vast gap in the midst of space. Dr. Gero's dreams of destroying Goku and his friends was over - his androids were crushed. However, it came at a high price - a Super Saiyan to truly go down in legend that saved the Planet Earth. His name was Red - born as a Saibaman, lived as a Saiyan, died as a hero. Category:Fan Fiction